Torque anchor assemblies are used in applications where rotation of tubular elements or tools in a downhole well environment is not desirable and is to be prevented. One primary application of such anchor assemblies is in conjunction with Progressive Cavity (PC) pumps, to prevent a tubing string from rotating in a certain direction when a pump is working. In some production wells, for example, if a PC pump's stator or the tubing string is allowed to turn to the right, joints in the tubing string can be loosened and the pump and/or the tubing can be lost in the well.
A torque anchor assembly is typically run in a well to the depth where it is required, and set by applying either right- or left-hand torque to a mandrel through the tubing string. Some sort of anchor element is pushed outward by the mandrel, to contact the well bore or casing. Many different types of torque anchor assemblies are currently available. However, the actual anchor elements tend to be substantially unprotected from the casing or well bore during positioning of a torque anchor assembly and are thus subject to wear.